


Yes Sir

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladio, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladnoct week prompt 6: Authority KinkWhen a King commands, his Shield will do as told.





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Yea day 6! And it's filthier then what I normally write. :D Enjoy!

Noctis looks on with intrigue as his lover stands across from him, the older man’s stance a militaristic stiffness while his eyes give away his desire. Noct reclines back in his desk chair, lips perking up into a smile as the other holds his breath in anticipation.

“Strip, slowly.” Noctis commands sensually and watches pleased as the older man begins to undress. 

First it’s his jacket with each clasp being undone until none were left and it was dropped to the floor. The vest followed next, along with his boots, socks, and gloves. He reaches down and takes the hem of his shirt, locking eyes with his King and slowly pulling the top up, revealing his toned physique that makes Noctis grow hot. Even though he had seen him naked many times over the years, it still made him feel exhilarated to see his Shield’s body, especially since all those intricately sculpted muscles were meant for him. He loved dragging his fingers across them and watching as they contract when his tongue licks across them, him panting and writhing under him. The clinking of a belt hitting the floor draws him out of his thoughts and he continues watching as Gladio undoes his pants, sliding them and his underwear off before kicking them aside, him completely naked and awaiting his next command. 

“Good. Now, come here, Gladiolus.”

“Yes Sir.” the older man answers and pads over to his King, stopping when he is at his side.

Noctis swivels in his chair to face him, looking up with lust and wetting his lips. “On your knees.” 

Gladio does as he’s told, kneeling down before his lover and awaiting his next command. Noctis slowly runs his hand covered his clothed groin, moaning softly and watching the other’s face flush with hunger. He then unbuttons his pants, reaching his hand inside and pulling free his half flaccid cock, looking at his Shield and smiling again. 

“I want you to pleasure me, first with your hands and then your mouth.” he coos out and strokes his hand over Gladio’s jaw.

“Yes Sir.” 

The brunette reaches up and gently holds his lover’s member in his large hand, slowly stroking him and getting a few moans from him. He caresses across the tip with his calloused thumb, getting a pleased grunt and squirm out of the King before returning to his rhythmic stroking. Gladio gives a couple more tugs before leaning in, wrapping his lips around the cock head and giving a deep suck. This pulls a throaty gasp and moan from Noctis, him running his fingers through the man’s thick mane and gripping him, pulling the band from out of his ponytail to let his hair tumble down over his face and the carding his hands through the locks again. Gladio begins to slide up and down, flicking his tongue into the slit as he stops at the top and then sliding down where the entire organ is swathed inside his mouth. 

Noctis’ head lulls back, eyes shutting tightly as he begins to pant quickly. “Yes, that’s good. Keep going and swallow it all down when I come.” he says and lets out a choked gasp.

Gladio continues to work his mouth up and down, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue on the underside of the man’s organ. After a few more times of this, Noct lets out a soft cry as he reaches his climax, gripping his fingers in Gladio’s hair as he holds him in place before gently releasing him. His seed spills down his lover’s throat, the man swallowing every bit of it as he lets the cock slip from his mouth. The King looks down pleased with him, running a finger over his bearded jaw before pulling him up and into a sloppy kiss. 

“Now, in the left drawer is some oil. Take it out, sit up on the desk with your legs open and prep yourself for me.” 

“Yes Sir.”

Gladio stands and retrieves the bottle, carefully sitting on the desk so as to not knock over anything important and placing his large legs wide open up on the desk. Noctis turns to face him, hand stroking his flaccid cock as he watches his lover intently, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted. Gladio pours some oil onto his fingers and rubs them together to coat them completely before setting the bottle aside and pressing the slick digits against himself. He rubs his fingers over the pucker, breath picking up slightly before he lets out a soft gasp as he presses a thick finger inside. Noctis watches intently as the digit slide in and out, him stroking his cock and getting it hard again. He glances up and looks at his lover, their eyes locking briefly before Gladio’s slip shut, adding a second finger as he pants deeply. The older man goes to pull his fingers out but gets ordered to add a third and move quicker as Noctis continues to look on, still not fully hard. The brunette lets out a deep cry that covers up the squelching of the oil as he rubs against his insides, stimulating his sensitive spot as he finger fucks himself before his King, his whole body quivering and starting to become slick from sweat. 

“That’s enough.” Noctis gasps out softly and stands from his chair. “Place your feet firmly on the floor and bend over the desk.”

Gladio removes his fingers from himself with a gasp and slowly steps back onto the floor, legs trembling greatly but he manages to keep his balance and turns to present his backside to his King. Noctis drags his nails down the man’s expansive back, watching intently as his muscles flex under the slightly fading bird tattoo. He then reaches over his lover, pressing kisses to his shoulder as he grabs the oil and then proceeds to lather his cock with the substance.

“You want me to fuck you? Hmm?” Noct coos out and rubs his hand over one of the man’s asscheeks. 

“Yes sir.” Gladio moans out, face deeply red and eyes filled with want. 

But Noct purses his lips and delivers a swift smack to the cheek he had been massaging prior, earning a sharp gasp from his Shield. 

“Yes sir? Is that the only thing you can say to me? I think you know how to ask more properly, Amicitia.” 

“Please, your Majesty.”

Noctis lips quirk into a smile. “That's much better.” he says and takes hold of Gladio’s hip with one hand as he guides his dick up against him with the other. Noct lets out a moan as he begins pushing inside his lover, slowly inching himself forward until he’s balls deep in him. Noctis sucks in a deep breath at the feeling surrounding his dick, it being so tight and warm. He licks his lips and gives the two supple mounds a squeeze before removing his hands and placing them behind his back. “I want you to fuck yourself on my dick instead, slowly.”

Gladio grunts outs and shifts himself a bit before rocking himself forward, then slowly pressing back. He lets out a choked gasp as he continues the movement, bracing his hands on the table as he rocks his hips back to be completely impaled. Noctis bites his lip and grunts as he watches Gladio slides up and down his length, trying so hard to resist the urge to just grab him by the hips and pound into him as usual. 

“Permission to go quicker?” Gladio moans out, not stopping even as he awaits the other man’s answer. 

“Ah, you may.” 

Gladio begins to slam back in quick snaps, dropping his head down and moaning deeply from pleasure. Noctis can tell by the guttural grunts and moans coming from the other man that his end was drawing near, but he doesn’t want it to be over just yet so he leans over his lover’s massive form and holds him still while giving a pinch to the man’s cock head, making him whimper.

“‘I’m not ready for you to come yet. Or are you planning on disobeying me?”

“No, my King.” Gladio whimpers out, tears trickling down his cheeks and swallowing down a pool of saliva.

“Good.” Noct purrs out and nibbles on Gladio’s earlobe. He guides him to stand up and step back with him while still nestled inside, then to sit down on Noctis’ chair with him carefully. “There we go. Now you may continue.”

Gladio gasps as he plants his hands firmly on the armrest and lifts his hips, then slinking back down and grunting. He continues to move himself up and down, body trembling and beginning to overheat with even more sweat glistening down his entire body that cause the man’s clothing stick to his bare skin. Noctis lets out a deep moan from behind but then makes a displeased grunt and grabs Gladio’s waist to stop him.

“Turn to face me.” he orders and watches as Gladio carefully maneuvers himself around, spindling his legs around the side of the chair and leaning back against the desk. Noctis quickly unbuttons his top shirt and then slips off his undershirt, dumping them to the floor and sighing as the slightly cool air hits his skin. He reaches his hand up across Gladio’s large front until he reaches his face, running a finger over the man’s pouty lips and slipping one inside for him to suck on before removing it. “You’re doing so good for your King. Proceed.”

Gladio resumes his movements, picking up his pace after a bit and throwing his head back with a deep cry as he feels a surge of pleasure course through his body as Noctis pinches one of his nipples before latching onto it with his mouth, then giving the other the same treatment. He begins to rock his hips even quicker, both of them moaning and gasping out loudly as the chair creaks from their movements. Noctis wraps his arms around Gladio’s middle and pulls him flush against him, mouthing about his neck before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. The brunette bounces himself on the other’s lap more aggressively, gasping shrilly and crying out. Noctis begins to feel his body become tremendously hot and a tightness forming in his belly, his orgasm coming soon.

“Do you wish to come?”

“Yes, your Majesty, I ah, please. Please let me come.” he chokes out and then gasps.

“Very well, I give you permission to pleasure yourself.”

Gladio pants out and reaches a hand between their bodies, grasping his cock and jerking himself fervently. It doesn't take long before Gladio is crying out loudly, spilling himself over his hand as he comes hard. He continues to ride his lover as he gasps sharply, even when the man under him begins to tense up and let out a deep moan as he comes inside him. Their movements slowly come to a stop as Gladio leans forward against Noctis, wrapping his arms around his neck as the other rubs his sweaty back tenderly.

“Permission to speak freely?” Gladio gasps out as he rests his face against the other’s wet hair. 

“Go ahead.”

“That, was fucking great.” Gladio moans out and tips the younger man’s face up towards his, pressing a deep and sensual kiss to his lips. 

“Yeah, we need to do it like this more often.” Noctis agrees and nips the other’s lip softly before kissing him again.


End file.
